Heretofore, it has been known in the art to provide safety helmets comprising an impact resistant outer shell and an inner shock-absorbent liner therefor which is contoured to fit and protect the cranium and nape of the wearer. These hard-shelled helmets are to be distinguished from what is referred to in the art as the "soft-shelled" variety, wherein no rigid outer shell is provided to encase the liner element. In such "soft-shelled" helmets, the liner element is either left entirely exposed or is covered, for largely aesthetic reasons, with a fabric mesh or with some other generally elastic thin membrane or fabric.
The outer shell for hard-shelled safety helmets may normally be integrally moulded from a thermoformable plastic material, for instance, polystyrene or the like. Similarly, the inner liner for these safety helmets may also be integrally formed, from such materials as expanded polystyrene foam, for example. Generally, the liner element is shaped for intimate slip-fit engagement with the outer shell element, and may be held therein by way of adhesives or other suitable means. It is also customary to provide for retention straps which secure the helmet to the head of the wearer by means of a chin strap configuration or the like. Such straps may be constructed, for instance, from nylon webs and may be provided with quick-release release buckling means as well as with length adjustment means to ensure proper fit.
The prior art hard-shelled safety helmets may be employed for numerous purposes where head injuries are normally prevalent or are of particularly dangerous consequence. Thus, hard-shelled helmets of the type described above may be adapted for use in a diversity of applications, such as in numerous sporting activities, or in the field of road transportation or that of construction. Typically, such hard-shelled helmets have been found especially suitable in the fields of bicycling and motorcycling.
The prior art helmets discussed above are associated with a number of problems and inconveniences. For instance, the known helmet configurations may result in hard edges being exposed around the lower periphery of the relatively thin outer shell, and adjacent the face, forehead or neck of the wearer, thereby presenting the increased risk of injury to the wearer in the event of an accidental collision or upon some other impacting force being brought to bear on the helmet surface.
Another problem associated with some of the prior art helmets is that the shock-absorbent liners therefor are left uncovered at the lower portions thereof, immediately adjacent the lower periphery of the outer shell. This type of construction is disadvantageous for the reason that the liner material, normally a low density soft material such as expanded polystyrene foam, is more readily damaged and soiled when the helmet is removed by the wearer and carried by such person or placed on a hard surface with the rim thereagainst. It has been found that with normal use, the liner material of some of the prior art helmet configurations is subject to marked deterioration in the region of the helmet rim, thereby reducing the impact absorbing effectiveness of the helmet.
It is yet another disadvantage of some of the known helmet configurations that the exposed shell edges or uncovered liner portions associated therewith may be aesthetically displeasing, for instance to image-conscious atheletes or enthusiasts such as in the field of bicycling.
For the reasons outlined hereinabove, it is one object of the present invention to provide a novel rim configuration for use with hard-shelled safety helmets which eliminates hard exposed edges around the lower periphery of the outer shells of such helmets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rim configuration for hard-shelled helmets which is protective of the shock absorbent liner at the lower periphery of the outer shell, thereby overcoming the problems occasioned by the prior art constructions discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel rim configuration which has the advantageous features discussed above and which further provides an aesthetically pleasing helmet construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel rim configuration for hard-shelled helmets which is of relatively simple construction.